Communication Wheel
The communication wheel is the in-game interface that players use to communicate with one another in Overwatch. On PC, the default key to bring up the wheel is C'; on the console version, the default key is down on the D-pad. Hero voice lines change each time the communication option is selected. The communication wheel offers the following options (clockwise from the top): *'Emote: The camera changes to third-person view, and the hero performs any equipped emote selected from the Hero Gallery *'Hello': The hero waves and says a greeting, and "Hello!" is said in the chat with the player's username *'Need Healing': The hero says and the chat shows "I need healing!". Only Mercy, Zenyatta, Lúcio, Symmetra, Soldier: 76, and Torbjörn can hear this. *'Group Up': The hero asks other heroes to group up with them, and "Group up with me!" is said in chat with the player's username as well as the name of the player's hero *'Ultimate Status': Ultimate ability status if the hero is announced, differing when the ultimate ability's percentage is between 0%–89, 90–99%, and 100%. The chat shows either "My ultimate is charging," "My ultimate is almost ready," or "My ultimate is ready", with the player's username, the name of the player's hero, the name of the ultimate ability, and the icon of the ultimate ability. *'Voice line': The hero says the equipped voice line selected from the Hero Gallery *'Acknowledge': The hero indicates understanding something, and "Understood!" is shown in chat with the player's username *'Thanks': The hero says thanks, and the chat shows either "Thank you!" or "Thanks!" with the player's username Shortcuts On PC, the default shortcut keys for communication options are: *Need healing: X *Ultimate Status: Z *Acknowledge: F Players can use the Options menu to assign any alternate key for communication actions. When pressing the assigned key instead of using the communication wheel, there are hidden options: *When using "Hello," "Need Healing," "Group Up," "Acknowledge," and "Thanks" when pointing to another hero, the chat shows the name of the player being pointing at, as well as the name of that player's hero. **Players cannot use "Need Healing" when pointing to heroes who cannot heal, grant Shield or Armor, or cannot use Projected Barrier. Players can only use it on Mercy, Zenyatta, Lúcio, Symmetra, Soldier: 76, Zarya, and Torbjörn. *When "Acknowledge" is used on the below objectives: **On the Control map, if the player is on the team that captured the objective, and there is no CONTESTED on the control point the chat will show "*Your name* wants to defend the objective," but if there is CONTESTED, the chat will show "*Your name* wants to attack the objective." If the player is on the attacking team, the chat will show "*Your name* wants to attack the objective." **On the Assault or Hybrid map while using it on the capture point, if the player is on the defending team, the chat shows "*Your name* wants to defend the capture point." If the player is on the attacking team, the chat will show "*Your name* wants to attack the capture point." **On the Escort or Hybrid map while using it on the payload, if the player is on the defending team, the chat shows "*Your name* wants to defend the payload." If the player is on the attacking team, the chat shows "*Your name* wants to push the payload." Trivia *When playing as Torbjörn, players hear and see in chat "I need armor" when someone uses the "Need Healing" option to the group. **All the "Need healing" chat and voice will turn to "I need armor" when player direct it to Torbjörn (by using hidden option). *When playing as Symmetra, players hear and see in chat "I need shields" when someone uses the "Need Healing" option to the group. **All the "Need healing" chat and voice will turn to "I need shields" when player direct it to Symmetra (by using hidden option). *The "Need healing" messages will turn to "I need barrier" when the player directs it to Zarya (by using hidden option), but Zarya will hear "I need shield". *When Mercy, Lúcio, and Zenyatta are all absent on a team, players hear and see in chat "We need a healer" when someone uses the "Need Healing" option. Category:Overwatch